Happy Birthday, Mimi
by Digi-guy7
Summary: In the wake of the terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center and the Pentagon, I've written a story to show how even those not in the middle of the chaos can be affected by this act of brutality.


Happy Birthday, Mimi

Happy Birthday, Mimi

Note- Digimon aren't exactly in here; I'm giving this a more realistic spin

--------------------------------------------

September 11, 2001-

"Tai," Kari says, drying the last dish from the sink, "What are you sending Mimi?" she asks suspiciously.

"Her birthday card," I reply, knowing what was coming next.

"Tai!" She yells, "You know her birthday's today!"

"I know, I kinda forgot." I admit, "but I'm gonna have it sent express.Besides, it's only the 10th in America."

"Tai, it's the 11th in America." Kari says, "It's 6:00 in the morning over there, you know."

"Oh." I say.

"Don't worry, I put your name on my card."She says, throwing a dishrag in my face."I had an idea you'd to this." She giggles.I'd be glad about that and not worry about that, but I really wanted to send this card; I had some stuff I wrote in here that I doubt Kari would've written.Then the phone rings."Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Hey Tai!" Izzy says.

"Hey Izzy," I say, "What are you up to?"

"Davis is throwing a party for us over at his uncle's house to watch a movie.You and Kari wanna come?"

"Sure, we'll be down there in a bit." I say.

-----------------------------------------

We're in Davis's uncle's house- a very big studio apartment.We just finished watching Armageddon, I gave it one-and-a-half thumbs up."So do you guys wanna watch another movie?Uncle Shigeru's got a dozen of these DVD things."

"Sure," Yolei says, "Just don't put in a Rocky movie!"

"Hey, Rocky is THE man!" Davis says, turning off the DVD player.Then we see it- a Special Report on the TV."Wow, something's going on in America."We all sit up in our seats when we see New York.

A Boeing 767 jet has crashed into the World Trade center towers.Emergency crews are scrambling to the scene.Debris is raining in the streets…

"Oh my god…" TK says."Where does Mimi live?"

"She lives more uptown," Sora says, holding onto Matt, "and her schools not near there.She should be safe."Then we see another plane flying."Wait a sec, what's going on now?"

_Oh God! Another plane hit the tower!- _A translator says for a woman near the scene.

"What the hell's going on!" Yolei yells. "Planes don't just accidentally run into buildings!"

"Could this be a terrorist thing?" Cody asks.

"Looks like it." Ken says.

"I'm gonna go e-mail Mimi and see how she's doing." Izzy says, pulling out his laptop.The rest of us stared at the TV screen, trying to figure out who could do this.

---------------------------

"This is one rough night," I say, unlocking the door to our apartment.

"I know," Kari says, "I'm real worried about Mimi.With all this chaos going on in Manhatten, she's probably panicked."We walk into our house, and the tell-tale beeping of the answering machine."Hmm…somebody called."Kari pushes the button, and the machine starts up.

_1 new message at- 8:04 PM (a/n- 8:00 AM in New York- I think)-_Hey Tai! Hey Kari!It's Mimi.Thanks for y'alls card; I wasn't exactly expecting anything mailed to me with everyone online.I really appreciate it, and I had to call you as soon as I could.My parent's will kill me for the cell phone bill, but they'll get over it.Anyways, I bet you won't guess where I am right now.I'll give you a hint- it's not the school or the mall; it's about 70 stories in the air.Okay, I'll stop being all vague and stuff- I'm in the World Trade Center!We're taking a class trip.Can you believe it, I've been in New York for a year and a half, but I haven't even been in here yet.Go figure, eh?Anyways, I'm headed up the stairs.The rest of my class got into the elevator and are probably at the top floor by now.I got distracted, and the stupid door closed right in my face!Talk about nerve, huh?I've climbed about 70 floors so far, so I'm taking a little rest.I'm really excited about coming to visit y'all next week, and I…

End of message 

I stare at the machine for a while, Kari's crying right now."Tai!Mimi…was there!"I look at the pink envelope on the table.It's too late…I can never mail it to her now.

---------------------

It's been days since all this happened.The world has basically went to hell in a handbasket.The Japanese government is backing America; America is on the brink of war with whomever they find out did this; and nobody here's been the same.Sora and Yolei have been crying ever since me and Kari told everybody about the message.Davis is angry- he says that if Japan gets involved with this he's joining the army.Joe and his brothers are on their way over there to help with the rescue effort.All of us haven't been able to pick up the pieces of all of this.It's kind of ironic- it's not even our country, yet we've felt a hard blow to ourselves.I'm looking through a magazine, when I see a single picture, captioned "a young woman guarding a child from dust and debris as first tower collapses behind them."She was wearing a white skirt, now gray from the dust.Her shirt is stained with blood, and blood is running down the side of her face.Her skin is covered with dust, and she is huddling the small boy away from the wave of clouds.I know who that is- it's Mimi.The caption continues, "later the boy was found alive; the girl died."I couldn't help but cry.Whoever did this, I wonder if they even cared that they took an angel away from us.

Message from DigiGuy:

It's a real sad time in America.It's unfathomable the way people think that taking other people's lives is necessary.I don't know if there are any political or religious beliefs behind this, but are they even worth it.Will your country be better off because tens of thousands of people- innocent people- died today.Whoever you worship, is he pleased that people have died at your hands.We won't know for some time who is behind this, but whoever they are, they'll have billions of people to answer to.. And if not, they have someone higher to answer to.

I wrote this to show how this disaster has affected everyone.I pray for those who've experienced loss, and I pray for America itself. 

To readers of "Digimon USA":My other story, which had been postponed due to school, won't be finished for a while.I'll try to upload the rest ASAP.But for now, with all of this going on, it'll be a while.

DigiGuy


End file.
